Interwoven Magic
by nothinparticular
Summary: Something happened between Emma and Regina when their magic mingled at the mine. And three months after they destroyed the trigger, Regina knows exactly what.. She has a little 'surprise' for the Charmings and some of them might just not be happy about it... SQ. Rated T but will have some M moments and chapters ;) Oh and this won't only be fluff (gets too boring), be aware :P
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone :) This is my new story, first one I write for the SwanQueen pairing. The idea just came to my mind - I think my muse is a bit overactive these days ;) - and I started writing it down. This first chapter is rather short, but it felt right to end it where I did. Also, my dear FairyQueen readers: Don't worry, I will not abandon _"You up to love now, Evil Queen"_ until it is finished :)

That being said: Enjoy!

Oh and reviews are always welcome.

Those** '** ... **'** indicate thoughts.

-np

* * *

Regina grumbled. Why did things always happen to her? Not that she didn't like what happened this time, she was totally head over heals right now. But still - this would be complicated...Three months after destroying the failsafe she'd found out something that hadn't only confused her like nothing else before ever had but also made her feel the happiest she'd felt since...since the day she'd adopted Henry. Because Regina Mills was pregnant. And she didn't care one bit about what her baby's other parent would say about this matter - she would keep him or her no matter what. Maybe she wouldn't even tell Emma. Maybe she would just say the baby was from some random stranger. 'Damn', she cursed inwardly. 'It's not like I could have met a stranger with the town boundaries' magic being intact before the destruction of the trigger.'

She would have to tell Emma Swan but she certainly wouldn't before she started to show. She wanted to enjoy this unexpected little wonder as long as she could. Swan and the Charmings would only insult her and her unborn child as soon as they knew.

Two months later the day came where Regina had to tell Miss Swan of her pregnancy and Emma's own role in it. She'd worn clothes that fell loosely and didn't hug her figure for a month already and now she couldn't hide her little baby bump anymore. And apart from that, Regina wanted to see a doctor here in Storybrooke. She didn't want to keep on going to the doctor outside of town now that she was in the second half of her pregnancy and would have to make the trip more often. Miss Swan still hadn't managed to get her and Henry a place of their own, so they both still lived with Snow and Charming in Snow's apartment and Regina probably would have to see all of them. It still hurt painfully that Henry had left her and that his room was now untouched since the curse was broken, since almost a whole year. While Henry got closer to her again after she had almost sacrificed herself for every inhabitant of Storybrooke, he still hadn't agreed to even spend one night in her manor. Nervously but appearing confident on the outside, she rang the bell to Snow's apartment. A moment later James appeared in the doorway, seeming rather confused about her presence. "Regina", he said, the question clearly ringing in his voice. "I'm here to talk to Emma. She is at home I presume?" "Ah yes, she is. Em..." he started to yell but Regina interrupted him. "I'm afraid this can't be discussed on your doorstep, Charming." He nodded and let her walk past him, eying her back warily as she walked into the living room where Emma, Snow and Henry watched TV. "Good evening", she nodded at Emma and Snow and smiled at Henry before looking at Emma. "May I have a private word Miss Swan?" Emma seemed to be just as confused as her father but after exchanging a quick look with her mother, she motioned Regina to follow her into a back room. a Emma's bedroom she assumed. "Well", Emma said and sat on the bed. Regina took a deep breath. "I'm here to tell you, that you're going to be a mother again. I'm pregnant. Fifth month. With your child. It seems I received as we destroyed the trigger together and our magic mingled."

Emma just sat there, completely dumbfounded. It proved good that she'd sat down because her knees felt incredibly weak in this moment. "I...We... uhm...", she stuttered but then finally asked. "Are you sure? I mean, you didn't..?" Emma blushed. "No Miss Swan, I did not have sex with a man during the probable dates. And yes, I am sure it is yours. I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't. It's a rather simple spell I used but it shows the baby's magical "father" or "coparent" if you'd prefer and how far along the mother is. This is a magical baby so there's nothing wrong with two women "making" it. It is your child." Regina looked at Emma who looked pale as chalk and ready to fall unconscious. "I...I don't know what to say...Can we talk some more tomorrow? I think I have to digest this over the night..." Regina only nodded. The whole conversation had gone way more reasonable than she would've thought on Emma Swan's part. "Meet me at my manor at 3 pm", the witch said and laid what seemed to be a sheet of paper on the bed before disappearing in purple smoke.

Snow found Emma sitting on the bed, starting at what seemed to be a picture, just minutes after Regina had left. She sat down next to Emma to see what she was looking at: Emma was looking at an ultrasound photo. The name of the mother of the unborn child was clearly stated in bolt lettering in one of the corners.

"Oh!", Snow exclaimed. "Regina is pregnant?!" When Emma didn't say anything and just kept on staring at the photo, Snow asked, "Why would she tell you and leave you this picture on top of it?" Emma just sat there in silence. "Emma?", Snow said a little louder.

"Because it apparently is my child, too, Snow."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again my dear readers! Thanks so much for all the favorites, follows and especially the reviews! After reading the reviews and seeing your anticipation for the next chapter I just had to write it for you guys now! I had a busy day and it is 2 am here right now (I'm so tired!), but here it is, Chapter 2 :)

Have fun reading it and I hope you like how Emma handles the situation. Next chapter we'll see how the date between Emma and Regina goes, so stay tuned.

Have a good night,

np

* * *

Almost two hours later, Emma still sat in that exact same spot on her bed. She hadn't really moved since the news. Around her though, everything had broken out into chaos. After she'd told Snow, her mother had started yelling something about "poisonous bitches" and "manipulative witches". Snow's yelling soon had attracted James - or David, as he preferred to be called by his Storybrooke name - and Henry to Emma's bedroom. It took the former King minutes to stop his wife's ranting and get her to tell him what happened. In the meanwhile, Henry had just stood in the doorframe, watching his family's weird actions and sending worried glances to his silent mother who just kept staring at a picture in her hand.

When David finally had calmed Snow down enough and she told him and Henry why she was so agitated, David adopted Snow's ranting and the royals started walking circles in the room, both of them cursing Regina, the Evil Queen, for what she had done to their family. Henry didn't really know what to think about all this. He didn't know if his mom had deliberately gotten pregnant by his other mom to anger and infuriate her, or if it really had been an accident. And most of all, he didn't know how his blonde mom felt about all this. So he just stayed where he was, watching and waiting for Emma to talk. And when Snow and David finally noticed Emma's ongoing silence, they moved their cursing out and into the living room, Henry trailing behind his grandparents when he realized Emma wasn't going to talk to him yet.

The door to her room closed and Emma sighed relieved. Sometimes it was just plain exhausting to live with her parents. And this seemingly endless an hour and a half just now – well, she knew if there was a hell somewhere, it would be like this. Her head hurt and throbbed from all the noise that had surrounded her and from the missing opportunity to really think about what Regina had told her.

She did have that chance now though.

'A baby', Emma thought. 'With Regina of all people… I don't know if I can handle this. Regina certainly changed for the better since that thing with the trigger and I know she really is trying her best to be good, but she deceived so many of us before. She even fooled me several times… Alone the apple pie stuff… I almost ate it! I was so naïve before…How can I be sure this isn't only a trick, like Snow and David believe?', the Saviour asked herself and knew the answer in a heartbeat. 'Because I know. I can feel it. My superpower would tell me if Regina was lying. And…why would she? She'd probably prefer to have this child all to herself. Just think about Henry, Emma!', she scolded herself. 'She tried everything to keep him to herself and almost lost him in the process…She knows…And I believe she knows well enough how to be separated from your child. She wouldn't want me to go through this, no matter how much she detests me. Because from all what I've heard about her past, in her heart, Regina's always been a mother. She'd never share this with me if she didn't feel she had to.'

Emma laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. She thought of giving birth to Henry and missing so many important steps and stages of his life. She'd only seen her baby boy from afar and only for a second and she had since regretted it almost daily. Giving Henry up – it was the right decision then and she could still see it now. He was a good boy, although sometimes a bit defiant like every kid his age, and she had to thank Regina for that. For being a mom to him when she so clearly couldn't. And in that moment she swore to herself, that she'd be there every step of the way with this baby, no matter if Regina liked it or not. She would be a parent to this kid and she would have a say about its upbringing, school and whatnot.

This being decided, Emma fell asleep, mumbling "baby" and "Regina" in her sleep.

* * *

The next day came and with it the day she'd meet Regina again. And Emma was looking forward to meeting the witch, there were so many questions to ask, so many things to be discussed now that she'd overcome the first shock.

During breakfast everyone kept staring at Emma who had a silly grin on her face and seemed to be far away with her thoughts while shoving spoons of cereal into her mouth. Finally, David decided to break the silence.

"So, Emma…", he only said and hoped for his daughter to tell him what he wanted to know without him having to ask.

But Emma enjoyed his obvious anxiety to ask 'the' question every father avoided to ask as long as he could and simply went on with eating breakfast.

David moved uncomfortably in his seat but finally blurted out, startling his family members:

"Did you sleep with Regina?"

And while Emma knew this question was the one he wanted to ask, she couldn't help but spit milk all over her shirt at his directness. Then she started laughing, adding to David's and Snow's confusion.

They stared at Emma for minutes, Henry clearly waiting eagerly for her answer too, although being only 11, Emma hoped he didn't know a lot yet about the concept of sex.

When the staring started to annoy her and she started feeling a tiny bit of pity for her parents, Emma finally said, "No, I did not sleep with Regina. But yes, we are in fact having a baby together. Apparently she got pregnant when our magic intermingled at the mine that day we destroyed the trigger. And no, I didn't even know, that two women having magic could even sire a baby together! But I guess the fact that you are asking me about sleeping with Regina is evidence enough, that this is quite possible?" David nodded and before he could open his mouth to ask another question, Emma continued talking. "And before all of you ask, yes, I intend to fulfill my responsibilities as this child's mother and I will care for it just like I would have done for Henry if I hadn't been a broke teenager in prison", Emma stated with strength and conviction behind her voice. "Oh", Emma said. "Before I forget: You will not speak ill of Regina in my or the baby's presence in the future. I want me and Regina to attain and keep a healthy relationship, if just for the sake of this baby."

And then Emma continued eating, not being in the least disturbed by the three flabbergasted faces around her. She needed her strength, after all she'd had an important meeting with the town's Mayor later in the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, thanks again - I love every notification I get and your reviews make me smile!

So here, as a little treat ;) : Chapter3

And for my FairyQueen readers: I'll try to have an update for you today as well :)

* * *

Ten minutes to three found Regina nervously sitting in her study, her hands fidgeting in her lap of their own accord. While it hadn't gone bad with Emma the evening before, it hadn't exactly gone well either. And she wanted this to work out. She wanted this baby to have both its mothers. Regina couldn't say that she liked Miss Swan, but since the incident at the mine there wasn't any particular dislike left either. And a child should always grow up with both parents. The black haired woman had seen Emma interact with Henry and she knew she'd be a good mom to this little wonder growing inside of her. Also, in case something happened to herself, the baby would still have Emma and maybe even the rest of the Charming family if they could get over the fact, that it was Regina's child too. She didn't like Charming and sometimes she still despised Snow but this baby should have the chance to grow up with grandparents and Regina was going to fight for it.

The sound of her doorbell startled the witch from her thoughts and she got up to open the door to an awkwardly smiling Emma Swan, as usually wearing her trademark leather jacket. It was fall after all.

Regina hesitantly smiled back at the blonde and waved her inside and into the living room where both of them sat down on the sofa. Awkward silence befell the scene until both of them started talking at the same time, making them laugh.

"You go first", Regina said a second before Emma could say the same, so Emma finally asked: "So you're in the fifth month, huh?"

Regina nodded to this.

"Is it, is it healthy? Do you know the gender yet?"

The dark haired witch nodded and then shook her head. Then she said: "I wanted to see if you wanted to know the gender first. We could always let it be a surprise but it's totally up to you, really. I don't care either way." In fact Regina did want to know the gender of the baby but she wanted to give Emma at least a little say during the time of her pregnancy and this was gonna be it.

Emma didn't really hesitate before answering. "I'd like to know whether it's a boy or a girl. I'm not that patient with surprises."

Regina nodded to that. It seemed like the blonde and her shared some characteristics after all.

"Ok, I will go and make an appointment with Dr. Carver and tell you the gender as soon as I know."

"No", Emma hastily said. "I mean, I want to go with you, if that's ok?" The Saviour blushed.

Regina could only stare with disbelief at the younger woman sitting next to her.

"You…you want to come with me to the doctor's appointment?"

"Yes, Regina", Emma said with more force behind her words this time. "I want to come with you, I want to see our baby and I want to hear the little one's heartbeat. I…I want to be there for this child right from the beginning and I want to try and form some sort of friendship with you. This baby should have both parents and it shouldn't have to see us bickering and fighting all the time. I had a rough time in some of my foster families and this baby, my baby…our baby – I want it to grow up differently. I want it to grow up feeling protected and loved by both of us." Emma stopped and looked directly into Regina's dark brown eyes. "I want to be a mom for this baby. And I want my family to accept it and you."

Regina was speechless. Not only didn't Emma try to dodge the responsibility for their unborn child, but she even wanted to see to it that the child grew up in a friendly family climate. She even wanted to try and befriend herself, the Evil Queen, her own mother's arch nemesis for the child's sake.

"I…Thank you, Emma", Regina stuttered, sincerity obvious in her soft voice.

Emma only gave her a blinding smile and then asked: "Uhm…I believe you know that I don't really know a lot about magic, but I just wanted to know how…how could this happen? I mean, is it an ordinary thing in your world, two women getting a baby together?"

Regina was well prepared for this question as she'd thought it was the top one on Emma's list and not the wellbeing or gender of the baby. She'd even read up on the topic in one of her old books, just to be sure.

"Well, Emma, it isn't really ordinary there either but it certainly is possible. Usually the two women have to be soul mates, true loves though and…one or sometimes even both of them get pregnant during sex. Oh, and of course they both have to have at least innate magic. We are a slightly different case. We don't love each other and we didn't have sex."

Emma blushed profusely when Regina looked her right in the eyes, talking about sex. It was in this moment that Emma's mind wandered off to forbidden regions – she had a very active imagination after all – and she could hear Regina sigh her name and could almost feel her body pressed up against her own. Heat shot through her body and down to her core and Emma started shifting uncomfortably on the couch, pressing her thighs firmly together. Sex with Regina, well, she certainly wouldn't say no…She almost moaned but luckily for her, Regina pulled her out of her thoughts just in time.

"Miss Swan! I really would appreciate it if you would listen to me, after all it was you who asked!", the impatient voice of the black haired beauty reached her ears. Emma shook her head to get rid of images of a naked Regina and sent an apologetic glance her way.

Regina seemed to be satisfied with her silent apology for now and went on: "I believe I got pregnant because we both are rather powerful products of magic, me being a potent witch and you the child of true love. In the moment our magics combined at the mine…I think we both probably thought of saving the town and especially Henry, our child, and created a new life in the process."

Emma nodded. Regina's explanation sounded rather logical to her.

"Thank you for telling me all this. You will call me and give me the date of the appointment?"

Regina smiled and Emma couldn't do anything but think how beautiful the town's Mayor was right at this moment. The pregnancy and her smile had Regina glowing and Emma felt a weird twitch in her heart as she said her goodbyes and got into her yellow bug, Regina still standing in the doorframe, watching her. Emma sighed. She could feel that trouble was headed her way and she was sure it had to do with the certain attraction she felt towards the witch.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to update. I had a bad cold (almost 1 and a half week) and still have (it's getting better - finally!) and just didn't feel up to write. This chapter is a little on the short side, but I hope you enjoy none the less! Next update will have the Gender reveal, so stay tuned :)

P.S.: I'll update the Fairy Queen fic sometime this week, too. Promise!

-NP

* * *

Emma was on her way to Regina's OB, Dr. Elisabeth Carver. The black haired woman had called the apartment and told Snow to tell her the date of the appointment. Emma was excited but also nervous. In the previous week she had tried to convince herself that she didn't feel anything at all for Regina but what if she was wrong? The dark brown eyes of the witch had haunted her during waking hours and even followed her into her dreams. Her rare smile was the first thing she thought of in the morning and the last one she thought of before she fell asleep. It fascinated her, how the way she smiled looked so much like the way Henry did. It seemed like her – their – son had adapted some of his mom's characteristics and gestures over the years. Hell, when Henry frowned… It was like a small, male Regina was standing in front of her. And sometimes this truly was scary. They already had a child together and let's face it: Emma and Regina had both failed this child in some ways, Emma more than Regina. What if they weren't going to be the parents they wanted to be to this second child Regina was expecting? Emma sighed. She was at the gynecologist's practice now. She pulled into the parking lot, found a nice spot near the entrance and got out of her car. Regina's black BMW was already standing only a few cars away from her.

´Well, let's get going then', Emma thought and entered the practice.

Before she could even take a look around or walk towards the reception desk, a voice drawled from somewhere to the left of her, "I'm impressed, Miss Swan. You're actually on time once."

The blonde walked around a corner and saw Regina sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room. Her pose seemed to scream "I am the Queen": Her right leg was crossed over her left, her arms positioned on the arm rests and she was clearly surrounded by an air of … arrogance… superiority…royalty. The fact that no one was sitting in the chairs on each side of her while the waiting room was practically bursting with women and their partners – they obviously even preferred standing to sitting next to the well-known Evil Queen – only enhanced the image of her sitting on a throne, ruling her subjects.

"Regina", Emma said and sat down next to her to the sound of shocked inhales of breath.

It felt weird sitting next to Regina. The people around them were afraid of the Queen but it didn't stop them at all from openly staring at the strange pair. Emma could almost see the wheels turning in their heads. When the Saviour turned around to talk to Regina, ask her how she was feeling, Emma saw her glaring daggers at the other patients in the room.

'Oh by the gods, please don't let her set anything on fire!', Emma's mind panicked.

"Stop staring you worthless fools! Yes I am pregnant, and yes it is a magical baby", Regina's voice boomed through the room, probably even the whole practice. "And yes, I did have sex with Emma Swan. Your Saviour is the sire of this child!"

Emma felt her hand being grabbed and put onto Regina's lap, being closely held by the witch's two hands. She felt her face flush and her hands starting to sweat.

But before she could even open her mouth to protest, she felt her hand being lightly squeezed and looked up at Regina's smiling face. And without wanting to she smiled back a silly, goofy grin, threatening to split her face in half.

"Ms Mills, Ms Swan?", a nurse entered the room and looked around, her gaze finally resting on Regina.

'Well, if she didn't hear this just now, which I doubt, she might be wondering about all the shocked, gaping faces staring at us', Emma thought.

Regina let go of her hand and started to follow the nurse, who motioned to a room in the far back. Emma couldn't help but feel disappointed. Regina's hand had felt weirdly comfortable in her own, almost like it belonged there.


End file.
